1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk recording apparatus, an optical disk recording method, an optical disk and an optical disk reproduction apparatus, which are applicable to an apparatus of fabricating a compact disk, a compact disk and a compact disk player. According to the present invention, at a timing which does not effect influence on positional information of edge, by changing a width of a pit or a mark, without effecting influence on reproduction of a main data row constituted by a pit row or a mark row, a sub data row can be recorded reproducibly by an optical pick up for reproducing the main data row.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, according to a compact disk, by subjecting a data row for recording to EFM modulation (Eight to Fourteen Modulation) after subjecting the data row to data processing, in respect of a predetermined basic period T, a pit row of 3T through 11T is formed by which audio data or the like is recorded.
In contrast thereto, at a lead in area on an inner peripheral side thereof, a record region of data for control is formed and by TOC (Table of Contents) recorded at this record region, desired musical play or the like can selectively be reproduced.
In this way, according to a compact disk recorded with various data, only an inner peripheral side of a lead in area, codes indicating maker, place of fabrication, disk number and so on are inscribed by which history or the like of the compact disk can be confirmed by optical observation.
In the meantime, according to such an inscription, it seems that by being able to confirm the history of the compact disk, an illegal copy can be identified by presence or absence of the inscription. However, the inscription is provided with a drawback in which it is difficult to reproduce the inscription by an optical pick up of a compact disk player since confirmation by optical observation is aimed at. Accordingly, when an illegal copy is identified by an inscription, after all, an exclusive reproduction mechanism is separately needed for reproducing the inscription.
In this case, it seems that when the above information reproducible by an optical pick up for reproducing audio data can be recorded without effecting influence on reproduction of audio data constituted by a pit row, an illegal copy can be excluded by utilizing the subcode.